Walking With Hermione
by MythicalRoses
Summary: This is my spin of "A Walk in the Clouds" meets "Harry Potter". Hermione gets pregnant and Draco pretends to be her husband to help her out. Draco gets the guilt off his shoulders, of all the pain he caused Hermione growing up, and Hermione's parents won't be mad at her for not getting married first. What will happen? And who's the father of the baby?
1. What Have I done?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Two little lines sealed my fate. I was pregnant.

Hermione Granger, the most careful person in both the magical and muggle world, had gotten pregnant.

What have I done? I get drunk off my butt, at a bar, and go home with some random guy.

This was just what my father warned me about when he told me not to go to work for the ministry and live on my own. But no, I had do go and be my own hero and live my life, on my own.

What was I going to do? My father was going to kill me, when he found out.

I knew I had to tell him, so I started to pack my stuff up, using magic of course.

My life was always simple.

I would go to work, at the ministry, and then go home.

I didn't have a life. I worked in the ministry's Muggle Magic division.

My life went from simple to complicate.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Perfection, that is what I was thinking about right now. I slowly sat up, in bed, and crept out of the room, so I would not wake up my guest.

Yes, I said it, my guest.

I was the ultimate bachelor.

I got dressed and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After I ate, I heard my guest getting dressed and ready for the day.

This ought to be good.

"That was some night." She said.

I nodded, sipping my coffee.

When I swallowed, I looked up to meet her purple eyes.

"Too bad it will never happen again." I said.

Within the next couple of minutes, I was alone in my flat.

It was just the way I liked it.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

As I was packing and magically shipping stuff home, I made up an excuse to tell my parents.

I told them I was coming home to visit and that I had some news. They asked me to elaborate, but I wouldn't tell them anymore.

I was too afraid that they would tell me not to come home.

They didn't ask much more, but that was typical for my parents.

It was almost time to leave by bus.

I hated using magic to travel.

That's why I liked being a muggle witch.

It made me who I was.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I was on my way to work, by bus, because my broom had broken, and I didn't own a car.

I got onto the bus and sat near the back.

I was surrounded by muggles.

It was a good thing I decided to wear a suit instead of dress robes today.

As the bus took off, there was a commotion in the front.

Two muggle men were bothering a muggle lady.

I was not one for letting ladies get mistreated.

I stood up and made my way to the area.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone." I said.

The muggle boy smirked.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked.

I smiled my all too familiar quirky smile.

"I think when she said she wasn't interested, then that would be when you should have walked away." I said.

The boy snarled.

"Go jump off the London Bridge." He said.

I smiled.

"I'll just have to take you with me then, won't I?" I said before throwing a punch.

I sent him and his buddy down the back of the bus.

Suddenly, the bus stopped and the bus driver pointed us all off the bus.

As I got off the bus, I offered my hand to the lady.

To my surprise, It was none other than Hermione Granger.


	2. Just so Crazy it Might Work!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it.

Draco Malfoy came to my rescue.

He punched out one of the rude men who was bothering me.

I was so blessed, but at the same time really freaked out.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Thank you Draco." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

I sat on my suitcase, which was now located in the middle of the road.

"He's going to kill me." I said in my matter of fact voice.

At that moment, I couldn't help it.

I had to let out all the tears that I had been holding in.

They came hard and fast.

I hated crying in front of Draco, but I couldn't help it anymore.

And plus, these pregnancy hormones were killing me from the inside out.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

She was crying.

I hated crying.

"Who's going to kill you?" I asked.

She suddenly stopped crying and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me, but I don't want to bother you anymore." She said.

"You're not a bother." I said.

Did I really just say that?

She stopped and looked at me, as if she was thinking about what to say next.

"My father." She said.

I nodded.

"And why is he going to kill you?" I asked.

She sniffed her nose.

"I'm pregnant and I'm not married." She said.

I couldn't believe it.

Hermione pregnant was an image I just could not see.

She slowly got up and picked up her suitcase.

"Again, thanks for the help. I'll be on my way now." She said as she started walking up the road.

I watched as she walked away.

I couldn't just let her go like this.

I felt like I needed to help her.

"Hermione wait!" I yelled.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I stopped and turned as Draco yelled for me to wait.

He caught up to me and stopped to catch his breath.

"Maybe I can help." He said.

"How can you help? Why would you help?" I asked.

Draco sighed.

"Hermione, If I ever deserved that question it would be now, but honestly, after all I have ever put you through, growing up, it's the least I can do." He said.

I waited.

"And what would you do to help?" I asked.

"Well, Hermione, I am going to pretend to be your husband who is going to leave you." He said.

I sighed.

"That's just so crazy." I said.

Draco smiled. His eyes were shining blue crystals and made me melt away. I quickly shook myself out of it.

"It's just so crazy it might work." He said.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

My idea had to work.

After everything I had ever put Hermione through.

This would be the way to redeem myself.

I would pretend to be her husband who would visit with her, and then leave her the next day, with a note saying that I was never coming back. It was a winning situation.

Her father would be happy and then Hermione wouldn't get into trouble with her father.

I could go back to my perfect bachelor life, and not have the guilt of what I had done to Hermione in the past, weighing on my shoulders.

We walked for what seemed like an hour.

Hermione was looking tired, so I decided to carry her suitcase for her.

We continued to walk and then suddenly, we stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

Hermione smiled.

"Because we're here." She said.

I looked ahead to see the biggest house I had ever seen.

It was even bigger than my own house.

Hermione Granger was rich!


	3. Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Hermione's P.O.V.

We got to the house, and my father wasn't home, but my mother was.

I knocked on the door and waited for the butler to open it.

"Oh, miss Hermione, come in." he said.

I nodded and walked in and was followed by Draco.

"Who is this fine lad?" asked the butler.

I gulped. This was it. It was Showtime.

"This is my husband, Draco." I said.

I heard a gasp and turned to see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi mom." Was all I could manage to spit out.

"You got married and didn't tell us?" she asked.

I sighed.

"It was more of a spare of the moment thing." I said.

My mother sighed.

"I just don't understand." She said.

I looked at Draco who nodded and then spoke.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger. I just fell in love with Hermione and had to have her as my wife. I know you know how special she is, and I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." He said.

My mother smiled.

"Well, we all love Hermione." She said.

I smiled. Draco had turned the conversation.

He was good, a little too good.

"Well, won't you come in and have some tea?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Sure mom." I said.

Draco followed me and put his hand on the small of my back.

We sat down in the foyer and the maids brought us our tea.

"So, how did you meet?" asked my mother.

I knew the answer to this one, and it was the truth.

"Well, we met at Hogwarts." I said.

Mom nodded.

"Oh, Draco, as in, the mean Draco? What changed?" she asked.

I sighed.

Draco cut in. "It's just that I never really understood what I had till it was almost too late. Hermione saved my life at the last battle, nursed me back to health, and ever since then, I have been smitten." He said.

My mother blushed a deep crimson.

"That's so sweet. Your father will be back soon, let's hope he does not have his shotgun handy." She said.

I smiled and Draco's face paled.

I patted his hands.

"Don't worry sweetie. She was just kidding." I said.

My mother snorted.

"You wish" she retorted back.

Just then the door opened and in stepped my father.

"Oh honey, you're here." Said my mom.

"Hermione you're here." Said my father.

I smiled and got up to hug my dad, and to make sure he wasn't hiding his shotgun behind his back."

"Hi daddy." I said.

"So, what news did you have to tell us." Asked my father.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Yelled Hermione's father.

"You know our traditions!" He said.

I cringed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just love Hermione so much that I couldn't let her get away." I said.

Hermione's father glaired at me.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You have taken my daughter and deflowered her." He said.

I sighed.

"That's not all." I grumbled.

Hermione stiffened.

"What!? There's more! What could you possibly have to.." Hermione's father stopped.

"No!" he said.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm three weeks along." She said.

I held Hermione's hand.

She would need all the help she could get.

I now understood why she was afraid to tell her parents.

"Oh honey, are you eating right?" asked Hermione's mom.

"Eating. You want to talk about eating." Said Hermione's father.

"Well, there's nothing to be done, so just accept it and move on." Said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione let out a breath.

The worst was over.

Or so we thought.


	4. Our Room

Hermione's P.O.V.

It was dinner time and the room was quiet. "So, Draco, what exactly do you do?" asked my father. Draco smiled.

"I work for the ministry of magic." He replied. "Oh, so you work in that magic world." said my father.

"Yes, I work in the magic world." said Draco. Soon Dinner was over and my mother was showing Draco and I to our room.

That's right; I said it, our room.

I had to share a room with him to lie to my parents. I felt the guilt start to pile on my very soul.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Hermione's mother opened the door. "Here is Hermione's old room." She said.

"Now I know you two have already had your wedding night, but due to tradition, I want you two to think of tonight as your wedding night." She said. I stuttered. "What tradition?" I asked.

"It's tradition in our family for the daughters and their husbands to spend their wedding night in their old room to say goodbye, of sorts." said Hermione. "I sighed.

"And don't worry about making too much noise, your father and I may be next door, but we want you two to enjoy each other." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Mother!" cried Hermione. "Oh, don't be shy honey." I said, as I hugged Hermione. Mrs. Granger smiled. "

Well, your father and I are going to bed now. So, Enjoy each other." She said. I felt the heat rising in my neck. I sighed. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Hermione gasped. "We're doomed." She said. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Hermione to go all mental. "Why?" I asked.

"The walls are paper thin and they will know that we are not really sleeping together." Said Hermione. "Well, we could always have sex." I said.

Hermione gasped. "No way!" she whispered. "I'm kidding Hermione; don't get all mental on me." I said. Hermione blushed.

"So I'll just have to tell them in the morning." She said. I sighed. Then an idea struck me. "I think there's a way." I said.


	5. Fake Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or a walk in the clouds.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Draco sighed. "I've had numerous times with more than one woman. I know how it sounds, and what is expected. We could fake it." He said.

I sighed.

"How on earth do you fake it?" I asked. "Like this." He said.

Draco then proceeded to jump on the bed, in a manner that made it sound just like sex. "Oh Hermione!" he yelled.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes bugged out. "Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Trust me." He whispered. I thought about it a moment and then nodded.

Draco then continued to squeak the bed and then moaned. I giggled and sighed. I could not believe I had agreed to this. "Oh Draco!" I yelled.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

When she yelled my name it was hard not to respond. "Oh Hermione!" I yelled back.

The bed was squeaking and the tension was rising.

Hermione giggled and it sent shivers up my spine. If she continued like this, I would really want to have sex with her.

"Hermione, I can't hold on much longer!" I yelled.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you can hold on, just a little more." She said back to me.

I smiled. This was the most fun I had had in a while. "That's it baby!" I yelled.

Hermione giggled. I stopped rocking the bed and sat down. "So, How'd I do?" I asked.


	6. Baby Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or a walk in the clouds.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I smiled. "I can't believe we just did that." I said. "We make a good team." Said Draco. "Yea, we do." I replied. We sat quiet for a couple of minutes.

"We should probably go to bed." I said. Draco nodded and we soon took turns in the bathroom, so we could change for bed. Draco spoke.

"So, I'll take the floor." He said. I nodded. We climbed into our prospective beds and proceeded to go to sleep.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Quick get up here" I whispered.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I jumped into the bed next to Hermione. I brought the blankets with me.

"Come in" called Hermione.

The door opened and Hermione's father walked in.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He replied. I pulled Hermione to me and spoke. "Thanks, Goodnight." I said.

The door closed and Hermione's father left with it's closing. I turned to Hermione and spoke.

"Maybe I should stay in bed, just in case." I said. Hermione nodded and then suddenly, her face paled.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

It was Draco. Draco was the father of my baby.

I remembered now. Something in his face had made it clear to me. I had done a spell so that Draco would not remember.

What had I done. I was drunk and acted stupid.

"Hermione what's wrong. Is it the baby?" he asked.

I sighed. "Draco, I'm fine and before you say anything, let me say this before I chicken out. Rememberus fidelis." I said.

I had just undone the memory charm.

It was the right thing to do. Even if Draco hated me for it, I had to do what was right. His face pattern changed and his mouth gaped open at me.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

How could she do this to me. Why would she? I was the father of Hermione's baby. This was my baby. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and I made that spell out of my own pride and I didn't mean for this to happen." She said.

"I'm sorry. I had to make it right. I never mean to hurt you." She said. I sighed. My heart drew to her. "Oh, Hermione. It's ok, I'm not mad." I said.

She sighed.

She had made the truth known even though she thought that I might not even help her after this. That took guts. I vowed that I would not be the father that my father had been to me.

So I made a decision and acted upon it. "Hermione, will you marry me?" I asked.


End file.
